


Buy You A Coffee

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fearful Symmetry post-ep, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Used to be me who was the miserable sod. These days, it’s all you. What’s up?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy You A Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willowbrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/gifts).



> To Willowbrooke: many happy returns of the day!

Robbie nudges James as they sit side by side in the early-morning café. “Used to be me who was the miserable sod. These days, it’s all you. What’s up?”

James glances briefly in his direction, and for a moment Robbie thinks he’ll tell him to mind his own business, or offer some esoteric quote which means pretty much the same thing. On the other hand, James did as good as beg him not to be left alone, even if they do both need their sleep.

After a pause, James sighs. “I wish I knew, sir..” He stares into his coffee. “I’d like to have done more for Silas...”

“I know you would.” Robbie lays a hand on James’s forearm. “But there’re always gonna be Silases, and you have to accept that you can only do so much. I know you know that. It’s not Silas, really, so what is it?”

Again, there’s silence while James ponders the question. After a while, he says, “People and relationships. It all seems so... futile.”

Carefully, Robbie says, “Well, yeah, I read that 42% of marriages in the UK end in divorce — but that still means more than half don’t. Not every marriage is like the Masseys, an’ anyway, he’s probably mentally ill, and she’s got problems of her own.”

“I know that.” James waves a hand dismissively. “But look at the Garlands — he joins a swingers club to put some excitement in their marriage, and she hates the idea of it.”

“Lack of communication,” Robbie points out. “Have to make sure you and your partner want the same things.”

“I know, but it just goes on and on. And I know not every marriage turns out like that. There’s yours, for example,” James adds, sounding a little wary.

“Yeah, though we still had to work at it. Wasn’t always perfect — wasn’t perfect a lot of the time.” He shifts in his seat so that he’s facing James. “Don’t let all this put you off finding someone.”

James just shrugs. After a moment, he adds, “It’s not only romantic relationships. So-called friends betraying each other — how many times have we seen that?”

“Yeah, but what’s the alternative, eh? You become a hermit?” Though the bloke practically is already, isn’t he?

James picks at his serviette. “Oh, I don’t know what I’m talking about,” he mutters. “Ignore me. It’s not as if I know anything about any kind of relationship.”

Robbie stares, then jabs James with his elbow. “Don’t talk bollocks, man. What’s this about, then?” He gestures between them.

“Erm...” James gives him a puzzled look. 

“You an’ me, man! We’re mates, aren’t we? And as far as I’m concerned, you’re a bloody good mate. So don’t go saying you know nothing about relationships.”

“Maybe.” He doesn’t sound convinced.

The door opens and a noisy group enters; it’s time for the breakfast crowd. He’ll get no more out of James here. Robbie nudges him. “Come on, let’s go.”

Obediently, James drains his coffee — but there’s a resigned expression on his face. For whatever reason, he doesn’t want to be alone. Robbie lays a hand on his shoulder. “You’re coming home with me, lad.”

* * *

“Come on, inside with you.” He stands back to let James precede him into the flat.

“I really don’t want to be a nuisance...” James hesitates, glancing briefly at Robbie, his entire stance awkward.

“Don’t be daft. Invited you, didn’t I? Anyway, hardly worth going to bed now. We have to be back in the nick in a couple of hours.”

James nods, walking inside until he ends up standing in the middle of Robbie’s kitchen looking like he has no idea what to do with himself. Robbie nudges him and gestures to the kitchen table. “Breakfast. There’s cereal, or you can have toast.”

He refuses to let James help, and in just over five minutes has both toast and cereal, as well as a couple of mugs of tea, on the table. If he can’t give the lad any kind of decent relationship advice, at least he can feed him.

Come to think of it, this is probably all his fault anyway. He’s a stupid bloody bugger who should keep his mouth shut.

“Nobody says you have to, you know,” he comments, pouring cornflakes into his bowl. “Get married, I mean. Or, y’know, live with someone or whatever. If it’s not something you want...”

James’s head shoots up and the bloke stares at him in disbelief. Robbie rubs at his eyebrow. “Yeah, I know. Sometimes I say stupid things. I’ll deny it if you quote me, though.”

“Quote what, sir?” James says dryly. “But... all right, why...?”

“Because I’ve seen what being alone, and lonely, does to someone. An’ I don’t mean me. Morse.”

“You don’t have to be alone,” James counters immediately, ignoring Robbie’s reference to Morse. “There’s Dr Hobson...”

Robbie shakes his head. “That ship’s sailed. We’re not right for each other. Besides, I’m not alone, am I? Got you, a lot of the time. And the same goes for you.” He reaches across the table and touches the back of James’s hand. “So if thinkin’ you’re alone is what’s making you miserable, think again.”

Before Robbie can draw his hand back, James turns his hand over and grips Robbie’s fingers, squeezing briefly. “Thank you, sir.”

Robbie studies his sergeant for a moment, then pushes the toast-rack towards him. “Go on, get that inside you.”

Ten minutes later, they’re slumped together on Robbie’s sofa; it’s definitely not worth going to bed, but they can relax for an hour or so. He kicks off his shoes and rests his feet on the coffee-table, and James does the same, and it really does feel as if he’s not alone any more.

“You should be here more often,” he mumbles. James mutters something indistinct, shifting a little, and suddenly his head’s resting on Robbie’s shoulder. It’s oddly comfortable, and it just feels _right_. 

“Yeah,” Robbie adds. “Like this. Exactly like this.”

* * *


End file.
